The slide bracket supporting assembly of the present invention is particularly applicable but not necessarily restricted to use in display racks in which a plurality of samples such as carpet samples, for example, are displayed in stacked overlying relationship. In display rack constructions of the types heretofore known, a continuing problem has been associated in effecting a quick and simple removal of one or more of the samples from the rack for close inspection and for a return of the sample or samples in appropriate stacked relationship on the rack after inspection has been completed. Similar problems have been encountered in the storage of articles, such as clothing, in confined spaces or closets, such as in trailers and mobile homes having limited storage facilities.
The slide bracket supporting assembly of the present invention overcomes many of the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art display racks and storage systems by providing a simple and economical slide bracket and track assembly for slidably supporting a plurality of articles in stacked relationship on a track and wherein individual ones of such slide brackets and the attached article can readily be extracted from the track and subsequently replaced without disturbing the remaining articles, providing thereby improved efficiency of operation and utilization of space.